Holiday From Reality
by My one true love
Summary: Both show up ready for the blind date from hell and instead find an old friend. And yet they find themselves attracted. Rating for sexual content.


_A Bake from a long time ago. We're talking like almost two years I think. Enjoy._

**Holiday From Reality**

Jake stepped into the bar and scanned the room looking for his friends. He didn't know why he'd let Brenda talk him into this blind date. He hated blind dates. But Brenda was very persistent when she wanted something. She'd befriended a colleague at work who was new in town and had decided that she and Jake would get along great.

When Jake had reminded her of the last time that she'd tried to set him up, she laughed and said that she'd made a mistake. But this time, this time she'd had just the girl for him. He closed his eyes and said a silent prayer that she'd at least be decent.

"Jake! Over here!" Jake opened his eyes and headed over to where his friends sat. He sat down in a chair and turned to Brenda. "So, where's this friend of yours?"

Brenda smirked. "She's in the bathroom. Why don't you ask the guys what they think of her?"

"Dude, Jake! She is HOT!" Harry shot him a sly grin. "I mean REALLY hot."

Tucker shrugged. "She does look good. And she seems nice enough. Brenda might have done good this time."

Brenda rolled her eyes. "You're going to LOVE her."

"What's her name?" Jake sighed, accepting that he would have to spend the whole evening with this girl even if it turned out that she was a complete bore.

"Her name's-"

"Brooke Davis? Is that you?" Jake grinned as he shot out of his chair and gave her a hug.

"Jake Jagelski? What the hell are you doing here?"

Jake laughed. "I've been in Savannah for almost ten years, so the question should be what are YOU doing here?"

"You guys know each other?" Brenda shook her head. "What are the odds?"

"What?" Jake looked from Brooke to Brenda. "You were setting me and Brooke up?"

Brenda nodded and laughed. "Little did I know that the two of you knew each other."

"We went to high school together." Brooke laughed. "Well, at least part of high school when Jake wasn't off running from psycho women."

Jake flinched. "C'mon now, Brooke. She is Jenny's mother."

"So did she actually stick around this time?" Brooke settled into a seat, patting the one next to her. "Have a seat."

"For the most part. She married some rich guy and they live in New York, but since he doesn't want to take care of a child that's not his, Jenny lives with me most of the time."

"What a bitch." Brooke shook her head.

"Yeah, she is." He laughed as he signaled the waiter. "Let me get you a drink."

"C'mon Jake. Let's dance." Brooke grabbed Jake's hand and pulled him to the little dance floor.

"Oh, Brooke. I don't dance." He looked back at his friends who just shrugged and grinned at him. Jake shook his head. "Traitors," he called over his shoulder as Brooke wrapped her arms around his neck.

Brooke grinned. "It's okay, Jake. All you have to do is move with me." She began moving her hips seductively from side to side. When Jake just stood there she laughed and trailed her hands down his sides, stopping at his hips. She slowly began to move her hips, helping him move his at the same pace. "See, now that's not so hard, is it?"

"I guess not." Jake grinned as Brooke slid her hands back up to wrap them around his neck and he settled his hands around her waist.

Brooke smiled as she slid a little closer to Jake, losing herself in her own thoughts for a few minutes. She'd been shocked to see Jake there when she'd come out of the bathroom, but she couldn't help but notice how good he looked. He'd become more built since she'd last seen him their junior year. He was now officially hot.

At the same time, Jake couldn't help but notice how Brooke's body felt against his. She had always been a gorgeous girl, but she had filled out in the last ten or so years. Her body was even more curvaceous and that smile of her's still lit up a room. _'Wow, buddy...This is Brooke that you're talking about.'_

Suddenly Brooke looked up into his eyes and they both saw what the other was thinking. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea," Brooke whispered as she moved closer.

"Probably not." Jake pulled her against his body and lowered his head until their lips met. It was like a bolt of lightening hit them. Lust ran through both of them and they were slightly panting as they pulled apart.

"Hmmm, well that was unexpected." Brooke gave him a small smile.

Jake's smile was slow. "That it was..."

Brooke tilted her head. "So what are we going to do about it?"

"I dunno." Jake shrugged. "I can tell you what I'd like to do about it."

"I'm sure that I can figure it out." She paused. "Well, why don't we go to my place? You have someone watching Jenny, right?"

Jake nodded. "Are you sure?"

Brooke laughed as she trailed her finger down his chest. "Trust me, honey. I'm always sure." She nodded towards the door. "You wanna head out?"

"Sounds like a plan." Jake grabbed her hand and headed towards his friends. "Hey guys, we're gonna head out. I'll see y'all later." Everyone said their goodbyes and the pair practically ran to Jake's car.

Once they got into the car Jake leaned over, kissing her deeply. "You know you look particularly good in short red dresses." His hand streaked up her leg until it was resting on her thigh.

Brooke smirked. "I know." She took Jake's hand, sliding it under the dress until he could feel that she wore no underwear.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Jake growled out as he ran his finger over her, placing light kisses on her neck.

"Nope..." Brooke leaned her head back, enjoying the sensations that were wracking through her body. Her eyes widened as she realized that there were a group of guys watching them through the window. "But I think that we might want to head to my place since we have an audience."

Jake pulled his head away, rolling his eyes at the group. He quickly put the car into reverse. "So where do you live?"

Brooke gave him the directions and he tore out of the parking lot. He glanced over at her and grinned, sliding his hand back under her skirt. He ran a hand over her center before sliding one finger inside of her.

Brooke's eyes closed as her hips lifted, a moan escaping her lips. Jake slowly slid his finger in and out of her, fighting to do it slowly to tease her. "Oh, God..." Brooke moaned as her hand slipped around Jake's wrist, trying to get him to move faster.

"Patience. Patience." Jake grinned at her, beginning to move his finger faster. He slipped another finger inside of her and rubbed his thumb over her clit. He began moving his hand faster and faster, reveling in the feel of her around his fingers. She was so tight and wet. He could feel himself growing more excited at the thought of him being in side of her.

As he pulled into her driveway he felt her growing closer to the edge. He threw the car into park, moving his fingers deeper within her. She came suddenly, her back arching and her fingers digging into his arm. "Oh, mmmm..." Brooke tilted her head, smirking at him through her hair. "Well, that was fun." She tossed her hair over her shoulder, leaning over to kiss him.

When their lips met, the passion flaring again. Brooke moaned against Jake's lips as she pulled against her seatbelt, trying to free herself.

Jake chuckled as he reached between them, undoing her seatbelt before quickly undoing his. He started to pull back to get out of the car, but Brooke pulled his mouth to her's. "Why don't we just stay right here for now." She crawled across the center console, straddling his lap. Her skirt hiked up to her hips as she leaned down to kiss him again.

Jake quickly reached down and pulled the seat back so that they could have some room. He wrapped his hand in her hair, pulling her head back so that he could feast on her neck. He ran kisses all along that elegant neck and along the scoop neck of the dress. He pulled back for a minute, shooting her a small grin as he slid one strap down and then the other. His eyes widened when he saw that she wore no bra, his groin tightening in anticipation.

It was Brooke's turn to grin as she tilted her head, running her hand along the side of her breasts. "Do you like what you see?"

Jake nodded. "How could I not?" He took one of her nipples into his mouth, rolling the other between thumb and forefinger.

Brooke's head fell backwards, her back arching as she threaded her hands through Jake's hair. A moan escaped her as Jake switched breasts and she tried to drag his head closer. When she felt Jake's finger running over her center again, her hips jerked. She reached between them, unbuckling Jake's belt and unzipping his pants.

Jake pulled back, his head falling against the seat as Brooke took him into her hand. She worked him slowly, watching his eyes roll back into his head. She picked up her speed until he was panting. "Oh, Brooke. Now! Now!" Jake gripped her hips, bringing her down on top of him. They both sighed at the feeling of her surrounding him.

Brooke's head fell backwards as she slid all the way down to the hilt before slowly moving up until he was almost out of her. She grinned and quickened her pace. It felt so good for a man to be inside of her again.

Jake gripped Brooke's hips and went along for the ride. At one point, he couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked with her head thrown back, back arched against the steering wheel and her dress bunched up around her waist. It was a moment that he knew he would carry with him forever.

Brooke's pace was maddening now as they both drew closer to the edge. Jake slid his hand between them, running his hand over her clit which sent her over. As she clenched around him, Jake knew that there was no way that he could hold on any longer so he followed her over. Brooke collapsed against his shoulder as she tried to catch her breath. "Wow..."

"Wow, is right." Jake chuckled. "Hell, we didn't even make it inside."

Brooke shrugged. "Eh, who cares. Beds are overrated."

"Beds may be overrated, but what about kitchen tables and floors and stairs?"

Brooke's head jerked back, her eyes wide. "Are you serious?"

Jake shrugged. "Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not."

Brooke laughed again as she pulled her dress back into place and climbed out of the car. "You could come in if you want."

Jake glanced at his watch. "I better get back to Jenny."

"That's cool." She paused. "Well, anytime you want a holiday from reality, call me. I've missed you Jake and this was fun."

Jake nodded as he got out of the car, wrapping his arms around her. "It was fun and I will call." He leaned over, kissing her lightly on the lips. He quickly climbed back into his car and heading home, while Brooke stood in the driveway a hand to her lips as she watched him go.


End file.
